


Unexpected Victory

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Either pre-slash or intense gen depending on your goggles, I really just had to write the damn reunion, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Dean gets his win. (postscript for ep. 13X05)





	Unexpected Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there will be 10,000 of these, but after that episode I literally couldn't stop myself from writing this.

Dean didn't think anything of it when the phone rang. Even now, plenty of people still had their numbers, and the monsters didn't care how little he felt like he could handle anything. "Yeah?"

"Hello, Dean."

People always talked about their heart stopping, but Dean's heart had stopped plenty of times and it was nothing like this. This... this was waking up in heaven, those really great moments before you remember you're not supposed to be there. This was talking Amara out of ending the world, that staggering rush of relief that the sun would keep shining and he'd get to go back home to his family.

There was _no way_ this could be happening.

"Dean, are you there?"

Dean looked over at Sam, who had woken up when the phone rang. His expression was curious, but not enough to suggest he had any idea what was going on. "What?"

Dean had no idea how to answer him, and on top of that he wasn't sure he could actually form words. On the other end of the phone, Cas let out a breath. "I don't hear the noise that means the other person hung up, or the beep of the message, so I should probably keep talking." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm alive, and I'm in Amarillo, Texas. I don't have any money, though, so it might take me a little while to hitchhike back to the bunker."

A feeling that he could only describe as "Oh _hell_ no" surged through Dean. He still couldn't make his voice work – he wasn't even sure his _brain_ was working – but he shoved his phone at Sam and immediately swung the car around in a messy high-speed u-turn. The onramp for the freeway was about a mile back, and though they usually took back roads right now he needed speed.

"Dean, what—" Clearly deciding he wasn't going to get an answer, Sam put the phone to his ear. "This is Sam. Who—" He cut himself off with an indrawn breath. "Cas?!"

Chest clenching painfully, Dean stepped on the gas.

000

Sam was able to get more detailed directions out of Cas, which was good because Dean's brain still wasn't capable of much more than static. He pulled into the alleyway Cas described, seeing someone standing at the other end next to possibly the only payphone in the U.S. that still worked. Even as he came closer, a part of him expected to have the person turn around and be anyone else. The universe was good at screwing with him, and there were plenty of assholes out there who knew that Cas was a damn good way to do it.

But it was him. One look at his face and Dean knew it wasn't a shapeshifter or demon or anything like that. It was _Cas_ , heaven's dorkiest angel, standing there wearing his old trenchcoat and tie like a blast from the past. He'd _burned Cas's body_ , seen the light leave him and collapsed to his knees next to his empty corpse, but here he was. Alive, about three steps away from crying, and smiling at Dean like the sun had come out.

This couldn't be happening.

"It's very good to see you." Cas's voice was thick, his eyes never leaving Dean's face. "Thank you both for coming to get me."

Dean couldn't move, as stuck as if Billie had stopped time again. He could feel Sam watching him for a few seconds, waiting, then clearly give up before coming forward to pull Cas into a hug. "How'd you make it back?" Sam asked, pulling away again. "We tried to pray, but it seemed like Chuck was still off with Amara."

"He probably is," Cas said, smiling at Sam. "I was in the void where angels and demons go to die, and something woke me up. The entity who watched the void was angry I was awake, because it kept him awake, and I finally convinced him that sending me back was the only way to keep us both from going insane."

Dean swallowed, closing his eyes. While he was over here yelling at people and trying to get himself killed, Cas was taking on the Void Monster with only his stubbornness to protect him.

"Jack's going to be happy to see you." Sam said cheerfully, from the sound of it leading Cas back to the car. "He sort of decided he had to be born a grownup, and he's back at the bunker right now watching all my old fantasy movies."

"It's probably for the best that the crib wasn't needed," Cas said. "Though I hope someone else got some use out of the diapers I purchased."

Their voices headed toward the car, then stopped when they realized Dean wasn't following. Finally, a single set of footsteps came forward to stand at his side. "Dean," Cas said quietly, touching his arm lightly enough that there was no way in hell it should feel like electricity. "We should go."

Eyes still closed, Dean grabbed Cas and yanked him into a hug tight enough that he would probably break something if he was human. His eyes were burning, which meant one wrong move and he was going to start crying.

After a few seconds, Cas's arms tightened around Dean. "I missed you, too," he murmured, holding on just as hard as Dean was.

Dean swallowed again. "Thanks for not being dead," he managed finally, voice rough.

He felt Cas smile. "You're very welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
